1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture apparatus and preferably a motion picture projector having a rotary disc shutter driven by an electric drive and a claw mechanism controlled by the electric drive to transport the film.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In the projection of motion pictures there is the requirement of having to move the film through the image plane and to assure by some intermittent mechanism that at the same time each frame of the film is stationary when projected on the screen.
Conventional mechanisms include claw mechanisms where the pins of the claw engage in the sprocket holes of the film and a cam mechanism serves to move the claw down, withdraw it from the film, and move it up again by a suitable number of sprocket holes ready for the next movement.
Another mechanism of this kind is a maltese cross mechanism employing a four pointed star wheel with slits in each point, these slits corresponding to the gaps between the arms of the maltese cross. A wheel with a pin projecting from one side rotates next to the cross in such a way that the pin engages in one of the slits for each rotation of the wheel and moves the cross through 90.degree.. The maltese cross is connected to a sprocket wheel which moves the film through the appropriate number of frames.
A claw mechanism, in the blocking position for the film gate of a shutter sector, can transport the film frame by frame and which mechanism can be stopped in proper position by the film frame by a control device responding to markings placed on the film.